When You Gonna Learn
by Herria
Summary: A set of stories about our favorite bounty hunters. Humor, love and a little drama. The daily life of a group of charming idiots
1. Chapter 1

**3, 2, 1 ******_Let's _**_ figth_**

* * *

He was an idiot. He knew it, also a jerk for most of the time, but it was part of his overwhelming personality. He wouldn't admit it in front of anyone but was quite proud of it. But this time he had to concede that he had fucked up, that he had screwed up to the bottom.

Faye was pissed, and for good reason.

If there was anything worse than her constant complaining was her silence. He would rather see her hiss like a cat at the sight of him than the cold indifference…

And worst of all, he was now aware that if he stole her tobacco or her beers was only because she allowed it. Instead, his supplies were practically shared.

Getting her forgiveness was a challenge, the last battle to fight. Jet was betting on Faye, "whatever you play with her, you're going to lose" were his exact words.

He couldn't allow it, he was going to win. Even if I had to beg for her pardon.

He even put on cologne, a nice smell tricks the senses.

He came to her who smoked looking out the window, offering her a rose with the most charming of his smiles…

He didn't see it coming. The punch. The zipper hit him in the face. Hard.

"What the hell do you have in your bag, you crazy bitch?"

"Stuff," she said turning away and leaving him alone as she left shaking her hips.

He bent down to look into the bag she had deposited with all her intention next to him.

A fucking brick, the bitch had a brick in her bag.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR HEAD, FAYE?" He yelled annoyed.

Faye raised her middle finger and lay placidly on the sofa.

She wasn't going to make it easy for him, but otherwise it wouldn't be half as fun

* * *

Hello!  
Here I am again with a (new)collection of drabbles. I usually write in Spanish but this time I'm going to try English (so I hope you'll forgive my mistakes and help me correct them).

I hope you like it.


	2. Cigarrete

**Cigarrete  
**

The rain had stopped, and people were back on the streets enjoying Halloween. The ride seemed eternal, the elevator was rattling, and from her position she could see how the lights reflected on the wet streets. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she saw Spike leaning against one of the iron columns of the tower, his eyes closed and soaking wet. Beside him, Vincent lay motionless on the floor, a short-haired woman hugging him in tears of grief. The girl was so abstracted that she didn't notice her presence.

"You are late, Valentine" he raised his head when he heard her approach, his face was crushed and he was bleeding everywhere.

Faye rolled up her eyes and bit her lips in an effort not to slap him.

"You're disgusting, Spike," she said in a sigh, squatting down in front of him and opening her jacket so she could examine his wounds. " Damn, what a mess... You're not going to change, are you?"

"I'm too old for that," he smiled when she closed her jacket with a disgusted face.

"Is he dead?" she asked, getting up and looking at the immobile body of the man who had confined her for two days.

Spike nodded without looking at Vincent but she was unable to shift her eyes off him.

She was still afraid, it was hard to accept but she was terrified of him and had hated him for making her feel vulnerable and helpless. But at that moment she was unable to feel anything but compassion for that woman.

"Come on, cowboy, I have to take you home so Jet can fix you. Or do you plan to stay here forever?" She held out her hand to help him get up.

"Can we wait a little while? I'm really tired..."he took the crumpled cigarette packet out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Do you have a cigarette for me? Mine are wet."

"I only have one left," she said, waving the pack in front of his eyes as she sat down next to him.

Spike smiled, resting his head against the wall, watching as she lit the cigarette and took a long puff.

"Have you lost your top along the way?" He asked, pulling at her sleeve as Faye handed him her cigarette.

"Something like that..." she answered laconically, she put her hands around her neck to cover herself, almost involuntarily and she looked at Vincent's body briefly.

Spike followed her gaze with attention and snorted in frustration, returning the cigarette.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Let's just say he shared the antidote with me."

"Are you okay?"

" I don't know " she answered with a sad smile. " I've had better days."

" I'm sorry."

" Why? "

"Cause of how dumb we men are"

Faye laughed softly and he looked at her full of curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Really? Then you should change companies."

Spike closed his eyes and rested his head on Faye's shoulder. "Do you mind? I'll just be a moment," he whispered as he let out a sore groan as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"No," she replied, using the same tone of voice as him and trying to settle into the wall without disturbing him. "I'll call Jet to come and get us."

But Spike couldn't hear her anymore, he was either asleep or had passed out, it didn't matter, his breathing was heavy and he would occasionally let out a painful grunt. Faye closed her eyes too, for the first time in days she felt safe and cursed herself for it. She was resting, not very comfortable, until she heard some footsteps approaching. The short-haired woman stood in front of her, her face full of sorrow and her eyes shining red. She studied her for a moment, making her feel uncomfortable, she had that attitude that only the military has, and she had never gotten along with authority.

" Were you with Vincent? " she asked in a whisper, Faye looked at her in disbelief. " No, don't get me wrong... I overheard you... I'm so sorry."

" Why? It's not your fault, you can't take on other people's responsibilities."

"Vincent wasn't a bad man if I' d done something, if I' d looked for him... none of this would have happened, I could have saved him...

" It's still not your fault. Some people can't be saved ." she was realizing that, even if you try your best, it's not in your power. "He was a different man to you than he was to me, just remember how good he was."

" I'm sorry," the woman looked abroad in shame and her eyes filled with tears again.

" Stop apologizing." Faye smiled and Spike grunted something incomprehensible in his sleep.

"Is Spike gonna be okay?" she asked, smiling back at her.

" This idiot? Yes, don't worry, I don't know what he's made of, but soon he'll be pissing everybody off."

" Bitch..." he mumbled.

" There," she said, hitting him on the forehead, to which Spike responded with a wince.

" I'm going to take Vincent. I'm sorry you can't collect the reward."

Electra walked away from them and effortlessly carried Vincent's lifeless body to the elevator. She felt the urgent need to smoke again, so she carefully took Spike's pack and wiped one of the cigarettes with her lighter. She needed to feel the smoke in her lungs, the bitter taste of nicotine in her mouth. Forget and breathe, because it was over.

"Have you seen the yellow butterflies?" Sleepy Spike asked, waking her from her reverie.

"Yes..."

"Did they really exist?"

"I don't know."

" Valentine?"

"What do you want, Spike?"

"Take me home."

* * *

This is a translation of one of my fanfics, I hope you like it.


	3. My big Fat Martian Gypsy Wedding

**\- My Big Fat Martian Gypsy Wedding-**

* * *

In space there is no time, no day or night, yet it was too late when they returned to Bebop. No one seemed to be awake and the silence of the ship was welcoming.  
Faye let out a long, tired breath when they walked into the little room where the couches were.

"All the muscles in my body hurt," she fell on the couch, rubbing her thighs."My poor legs, I'm going to be sore all week."

Spike looked at her quite intently as he sat next to her.

"If you trained more often you wouldn't be like this now,"he replied with a mocking tone, dropping his shoes to the floor.

"You were so nice... I appreciate your concern," she mumbled in sarcasm without even looking at him, turning on the TV.

Spike chuckled and lay on the couch.

"Can you sit down like a normal human being? The couch isn't just yours." she replied bitterly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"If I'm bothering you, go away," he answered touching her thighs with his feet.

"Arrg, don't touch me!," Faye moved away with an annoyed look on her face as she unwillingly switched channels, without even bothering to leave a few seconds of each channel to select up a program.

Suddenly, A scene showed a young woman with excessive make-up, wearing very short pants, smiling at the camera as she spoke slowly with a strong Romany accent.

_""Gypsy women don't work, they have to worry about the house, take long baths and take care of their husbands""_

"Look, they're talking about you," he settled down on the couch so he could watch TV better.

"Spike, you know damn well I'm not..." she tried to answer but was immediately interrupted by Spike.

"Sssh," he whispered to shut her up. "They're talking about your people, listen woman..."

_""Gypsies marry young, I'm 14, it's time I found a husband.""_

"You're late, Romany," he laughed, tapping her with his feet again "Too late, no one's going to want you..."

"Don't touch me with your filthy feet," she said, knocking them off the couch.

_""We like to dress provocatively, to look pretty, we like to be looked at, to be the center of attention...""_

"So that's why you dress like that, huh," he raised his eyebrows laughing."Is that a tradition of your people?"

"No, Spike, I'm doing it to satisfy your masculinity," the sarcasm floated in her every word.

_""...but we remain virgins until marriage, it's a thing of honor.""_

"You broke that rule," he laughed once more and kept tapping her with his toe. "In fact, I think you should break it again, right now," he smiled arrogantly and winked at her.

"Did you really think that line was gonna work? That I gonna say to you, oh yeah, Spike, take me right here? "

He laughed out loud and although she tried not to laugh, she couldn't help it.

The gypsy girl kept talking about her plans, her dress, about what kind of guys she liked. She had unusually long dark hair, and big blue eyes. Spike was looking intently at the screen.

"She has the same doll face as you have, she may be your cousin, she has your legs too," he muttered, looking at her with the same attention.

"Spike, she's 14 years old, don't be creepy," she punch him in the feet and he smiled.

"Jealousy, my dear?" he rubbed his chin with a malicious smile.

"Sure, honey, I'm dying of jealousy," she squinted her eyes and focused her attention back to the father of the girl who among millions of swearwords continued his chatter.

_""I am planning to organize the biggest husband finding party in history, my little girl will find a husband who will support her and handle her like a queen. A gypsy queen.""_

"We can arrange you a party to find you a husband, although you're a little old for gypsies, we'll have to set you on sale," he laughed like a little boy. "Or an ancient one who's desperate."

"Neither in this universe nor in any other would I allow you find me a husband, gaujo," she pinched his calf as she bit her lips laughing.

"I'd find the perfect man for you, Romani, no doubt about it," he stretched out his legs and placed them in her lap."who treat you like a gypsy queen..."

"I doubt it so much... so stop dreaming." she closed her eyes, leaned against the backrest and let her arms fall on Spike's legs."I don't have the strength to push you away. You take advantage of that..."

"Yes, I'm exhausted too," he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes too."We ran like crazy today."

Jet walked into the common room, the TV was on and his two partners were sleeping like loggers on the couch. He was going to notify them that they had already been paid the reward of the guy they had captured in the morning.

He knew that the moment he woke them up, there would be arguments about percentages, about who had done more than who, who deserved more, or similar nonsense.

So he turned around and allow them sleep.

He had plenty of time to hear them scream later.

* * *

I'm going to keep translating my stories until I come up with something new.

I hope you like it. This came to me while watching a program on TV about gypsy weddings. (hahahaha) I have to say that the things in italics are just as I heard them on that show.


	4. Real Folk blues Fate

**_The Real Folk Blues/Fate_**

Fate has a hell of a sense of humor, of all the people who could have delivered a message from Julia, it had to be Faye.

Faye, who had disappeared without saying a word, who had slept hugging me after the whole fake cult thing, whispering with a body or without one, the pain doesn't go away. Who had looked at me like I was the biggest bastard in the whole universe when she said that Julia was waiting for me.

**...**

In the cemetery with a rose in her hand I see her appear, in all her glory and in pursuit of the drama she points her gun at me.

I was angry, I was four years late and on top of that she was asking why I loved her. What kind of question is that? What do you want to tell me Jules?

To be honest, yes, I loved her but I also hated her and I have to make a huge effort in order to avoid crying when she hugs me. How much I missed holding her in my arms. And smelling her hair. And feeling the tickle in my cheeks.

Now she was asking me to run away together. Now? Now that it didn't make sense anymore, that everything was lost.

She never let me drive her car before, must be the guilt or so I want to believe. I can't stop looking at her, she is even prettier than I remembered and a part of me feels that everything has gone back to what it was meant to be. Me and her in a car, free at last. But there was always a part of me that didn't trust her, the part that screamed in my head every night, the part that knew she was sleeping with Vicious. And right now it has a red light on.

She puts her hand on my thigh and pulls her hair away from her face, looks at me from the blue well of her eyes and looks again at the horizon to speak

"you know, I didn't think she was gonna give you the message."

"You don't know her at all."

Julia smiles with that wonderful smile of hers that has a hint of evil and smugness, the smile that tells me that it doesn't matter what I want to keep that she knows. She sighs and slides her hand down my leg, repeats my name and smiles again. Yet I am incapable of smiling back. I still resent the abandonment, but I want to stop the car and hug her and not stop kissing her until the end of the world.

**...**

And the end of the world comes, with fucking pigeons rising.

**...**

I know exactly how cruel it is to be abandoned without explanation, I also know that I am unable to give a decent explanation so I say goodbye to Jet as well as I can, thanking him for four years of company, food and shelter and sincere friendship. Or at least that was my intention.

Saying goodbye to Faye is more... complicated, because I want to kiss her, I want her to stop me, I want to tell her... everything, I want her to ask me not to leave, I want to take her with me and in the end nothing... the only thing I get is to make her cry and leave feeling like the biggest asshole in the kingdom, but if she doesn't shoot me, if I don't stop, it's because we knew I had to leave.

I'm sorry, romany.

**...**

Shit.

It's over.

Julia is dead and I will never forget her. My doom, my life, my angel, my dream. I don't think I've been aware of it until now, she's dead, fuck fate, fuck it, meet her again and lose her in less than twenty-four hours. It's so absurd that I would laugh if it didn't hurt. It hurts like my fucking heart has been ripped out.

It's over.

I walk down the stairs, leaving the last of my demons behind.

It's over.

**Bang.**


End file.
